Hatake Kakashi
'Abilities' ---- Sharingan Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Chakra - 'Kakashi doesn't have Mana and uses Chakra instead. He restores 10 Chakra per second that maxes out at 100 Chakra. *Passive (Sharingan) - ''Kakashi possesses one special eye called Sharingan that can see through the enemy's skills, reduces damage taken from skills by 6%/8%/10%/12% (upgraded at level 1/6/11/16). *''Passive (Ninjutsu) - ''Each time Kakashi casts a skill, he condenses used Chakra into 1 stack of Chakra Energy, each stack of Chakra Energy increases skill damage by 3%, Chakra Energy can be stacked up to 10 times. When Chakra Energy is accumulated up to 10 stacks, the next cast of Kakashi's skills will consume all stacks to increase the damage dealt by the released skill by 30% (can't trigger more than once within 20 seconds). ---- Fire Kunai Q Cost: 25 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds *Active - 'Kakashi throws a fire-attribute kunai in a straight line, and after hitting the first enemy, the kunai applies the '''Burning' debuff to the target hit, dealing 15/25/35/45/55 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 1 second. After using this skill, Kakashi replaces his current chakra's property to Water-Element, replacing his Q skill with '''''Water Kunai W and replacing his E skill with Water Release·Water Dragon Bullet E. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Water Kunai Q and Earth Kunai Q. Water Kunai Q Cost: 25 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds *Active - 'Kakashi throws a water-attribute kunai in a straight line, and after hitting the first enemy, the kunai makes a cleanse cut on the target hit, dealing 35/65/95/125/155 + AP magic damage and reducing target's Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. After using this skill, Kakashi replaces his current chakra's property to '''Earth-Element', replacing his Q skill with '''''Earth Kunai W and replacing his E skill with Earth Release·Earth-Style Wall E. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Fire Kunai Q and Earth Kunai Q. Earth Kunai Q Cost: 25 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds *Active - 'Kakashi throws an earth-attribute kunai in a straight line, and after hitting the first enemy, the kunai hurts the target hit, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AP magic damage and reducing target's Magic Resist by 15% for 1 second. After using this skill, Kakashi replaces his current chakra's property to '''Fire-Element', replacing his Q skill with '''''Fire Kunai W and replacing his E skill with Fire Release·Great Fireball E. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Fire Kunai Q and Water Kunai Q. ---- Raikiri W / Kamui·Raikiri W Cost: 20 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kakashi concentrates a large amount of chakra at his hand and increases his Movement Speed by 1.5 times for 3 seconds. Within the duration, the basic attack range of his next basic attack is increased to 400, the Attack Speed of his next basic attack is increased by 20%, his next basic attack will instantly pull him to the target, and his next basic attack will remove the speed buff from this skill to deal 40/85/130/175/220 + AP magic damage and restore Kakashi's Chakra by 15. Within 1.5 seconds after activating '''Kamui R, this skill will be temporarily upgraded to Kamui Raikiri W, the Kamui Raikiri W also deals bonus of the amount of remaining Chakras true damage based on Kakashi's remaining Chakra and silences the target hit for 1 second. ---- Fire Release·Great Fireball E Cost: 40 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while chakra's property is Fire Element *''Active - ''Kakashi condenses his chakra into a breath of large fireball that fires forward in a targeted direction and explodes upon hitting the first enemy hero or reaching the maximum distance. Due to the amazing speed and impact of the fireball, the explosion of the fireball deals 70/110/150/190/230 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and apply Burning debuff to them, the debuff deals 5/10/15/20/25 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 2 seconds. After this explosion of the fireball hits at least one enemy, Kakashi restores his Chakra by 20. Water Release·Water Dragon Bullet E Cost: 40 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while chakra's property is Water Element *''Active - ''Kakashi injects his chakra into surrounding water within the air, summoning a powerful water dragon bullet that launches forward, dealing 65/105/145/185/225 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 1.5 seconds. After this skill hits at least one enemy, Kakashi restores his Chakra by 20. When this skill is cast on the water area, its damage is increased by 20%. Earth Release·Earth-Style Wall E Cost: 40 Chakra 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while chakra's property is Earth Element *''Active - ''Kakashi releases his chakra into the earth, summoning a horizontal large earth wall that blocks the road, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 AP magic damage to all nearby enemies while pushing them away from the wall, the wall lasts for 2 seconds or after being hit by basic attacks 3 times. After this skill hits at least one enemy, Kakashi restores his Chakra by 20. ---- Kamui R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '100 / 90 / 80 seconds *Passive - 'When Kakashi takes a lethal hit (can't nullify instantly kill effects), the attack will trigger Kakashi's '''Sharingan' to transfer (nullify) all damage received to another dimension for 1 second. Kakashi performs any form of attack during this period will instantly stop the nullification effect. The nullification effect cannot trigger more than once within 200 seconds (can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects). *''Active - ''Kakashi distorts the space by creating a Kamui field that lasts for 1.5 seconds at the target location, pulling all nearby enemies toward the center of the field every 0.5 seconds while amplifying the damage taken of all enemies within the field by 15%/25%/35%. At the end of the duration, the space around the field is distorted, dealing 100/200/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the field. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes